THE BEGINNING OF AKATSUKI'S ORGANIZATION
by dr.Kimimaro
Summary: The reason why Akatsuki Organization was made, the reason why Sasori left his country and abducted Sandaime Kazekage, etc. Based on its own story but I SWERVE IT!


Title: THE BEGINNING OF AKATSUKI'S ORGANIZATION

Starring: Sasori, Sandaime Kazekage and all Akatsuki's members.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto) and Barbie™

Author: Dr. Kimimaro

Notes:

This story is based on its own anime/manga story, but I SWERVE the story into this fan fiction.

FREE from adult or sex thing. Contains economical term.

Genre: Humor

Language: English

Fan fiction Rated: T

One day in a bright morning where birds are singing happily, there was a quite-complete shop which sold everything about art named Firm of Akatsuki. This Firm worked in art field started from embroidery, boutique, sewing, painting, wallpaper, interior design, visual communication design, sculptor, porcelain production, window or door frame, clay products, etc until body tattoo and nail polish. Only those who expert in this field where worked here. The employees were about nine people. They were Deidara, expert in sculptor and entrepreneur of clay or jar porcelain, Zetsu, expert in interior designing, plant decoration, and orchid's cattle. Then Itachi, expert in body tattoo, nail polish, souvenir handicraft under his own brand "Uchiha's Pretty Fan". Also Tobi, expert in workman to handle such a door frame, wallpaper, etc. Then Kisame, expert in aquarium decoration, entrepreneur of fish display, Brazilian turtle, and all of pets decoration. Still, Kakuzu and Hidan were expert in embroidering and sewing. Meanwhile Yondaime, the Leader of this Firm held position as its president director and was helped by his assistant, anonymous…

Instead in Sunagakure, there was a middle-aged man but looked like a kid named Sasori. His country undergone embargo so the residents experienced in poverty. That tragedy forced Sasori to go out of his country to find a job. He then looked a job vacancy in Suna newspaper limited edition wrote, "Wanted! Puppeteers' expert for producing import dolls! Salary starts from one million dollars! Let's register! Further information calls Mr. Deidara in Akatsuki's marketing building floor 5." Sasori was interested and had willingness to be its employee. So he departed to Akatsuki's Firm to apply himself…

Arrived there, he filled a form, enclosed his senior high school certification. But he panicked cos he had never been in kindergarten or preschool moreover in senior high school, so there were no educational certificates. He then pleased Mr. Yondaime as president director in order to be received with a reason that he was in starving, no foods in his home even a little drop of water. Mr. Yondaime just trusted him cos if been thought, that could be right that Sasori was miserable cos lived in desert should be difficult to find water. Finally, Mr. Leader of Akatsuki's Firm ordered him to prove his expert by making one ergonomic doll which could be used for everything. Sasori agreed it and went home soon to make the doll…

After one hour thinking, Sasori still didn't get an idea. Actually he had dolls but it used for battling state officials and demonstrating. So how can? Then he got an idea! He thought, "Why don't I take Sandaime Kazekage who is governing this country? He is useless being a president cos he just dredges citizens' wealthy and do corruption… He become richer, citizens become poorer… Handsome but loves money." Then he abducted Sandaime Kazekage for his ergonomic puppet collection. So all citizens were in commotion why their handsome and corrupt president disappeared. Disordered by this, Sunagakure then raised Gaara's father to become Yondaime Kazekage who also do corruption but wasn't severe as Sandaime Kazekage's. This was the reason why Kazekage Sandaime became Sasori's puppet, cos Sasori wanted to apply a job…

Sasori was success in killing Sandaime Kazekage and unpacking his corpse into hito-kugutsu. Then he went again to Akatsuki's Arts Firm. This is then called as Sasori's conflict when he just wanted to enter Akatsuki. After arrived, Mr. Leader asked him whether he had made that ergonomic doll. Sasori answered confidently, "Of Course I have! Me, master Sasori!!" then the doll was tested. Ta-Da!! It appeared... so handsome. Mr. Leader asked then, "What's the usage of this really handsome doll? If it'll be used just for decoration or sweetener look or just for our receptionist, it becomes less than ergonomic!". Sasori answered, "Calm down first, this is really ergonomic! See, it can make building stronger rather than common materials!!". As he talked, Satetsu or Iron Sand appeared and just patched leaky roof of Akatsuki's Firm for sure then make the walls stronger to defend in earthquake. How great, Mr. Leader was amazed. So since that day, Sasori was legal to be an employee of the firm and started produce any dolls…

After six months operated, consuments of exported countries experienced in monetary crisis. Requests went lower and lower. People started thinking not to buy such an art thing and forgot it cos buying foods were harder. Akatsuki's Firm started bankrupt. Mr. Leader Yondaime wanted to close the company. It could be dangerous cos all employees would be in dismissal from a job!! Sasori got anger just because he had just worked for 6 months then it stopped suddenly. Finally in order to make a better prosperous for all employees, Mr. Yondaime changed the company into criminal organization… They started stealing, killing, did violence, amoral, etc. so bad! Sasori the _Barbie_ puppeteer changed himself into Sasori the Corpse puppeteer. Also Akatsuki loved to collect Bijuu, not for anything but just for be separated from its Jinchuriki then be skinned for being a mantel, shawl, or any economical things. "It can be great! Kyubi's feathers mantel! Then, Shukaku's skin wallet! How amazing!!!" They thought. If Akatsuki's Firm sold those things, it could produce large income and can be operated again…

Knowing that there was wild organization who loved to do bad things, Konoha country cooperated with Suna country to eradicate them. A lame brittle old grandma named Chiyo who already knew that her grandchild worked there, followed the chase. Konoha deputed Neji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Guy, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Then Sasori must have fight against his grandma and an ugly beast girl who acted as if she were pretty, strong, and great although she actually could just fist a little, became selfish. The battle went on intensely. Sandaime Kazekage, ergonomic puppet was used. It should be Chiyo grandma and ugly Sakura who died in the battle but cos of Sasori loved his grandma who had made an illegal citizen's card sign for Sasori in order to make himself to be received by Akatsuki's Firm, Sasori just felt hesitant to kill his lovely grandma and let him to be killed… Meanwhile, Deidara who fought against Kakashi and Naruto, lost his arm cos Kakashi cut it off by his new sharingan which covered with hard dirt so he couldn't access it in long time…

After that incident, Akatsuki lost some of its member such as Sasori. Then the Firm was closed and changed into criminal organization with their new aims, totally focused for collecting Bijuu then made a superpower country…

END

Please your comment like you want.


End file.
